


The life tell you something

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairytaleland, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle must save Rumple, again, of being a little lizard with a kiss. Why he keeps transforming? Rumbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life tell you something

That evening, when Belle took in her hand the little one, she thought that  _he_  was playing.

\- Rumplestiltskin, isn't? - Her voice did an echo in the tower, but there was no answer.

The little creature was so tiny, with beautiful golden eyes, just like him, and a long tail with little spikes; the color of his scales changed from green to golden and a little black spot here and there. She felt on her hand the little one's heart pounding so fast, while his tongue occasionally give a pass for his lips, like a nervous twitch.

\- I hope you don't use your tongue. – At least not in this form, she thought.

When Belle closed her eyes and with care guided her hand with the little one, to find her mouth, she ended in a nervous burst of giggles.

\- Oh god! Rumplestiltskin, the deal was for clean, not to kiss you every time this happens! What not means that disgust me do it so… – she added with a nervous blush – but everyday the same, is getting a little ridiculous, you know? At this pace I'm going to need a proposal to maintain my honor intact!

A tiny little kiss like a feather, and after puff! and bum!, a human Rumplestiltskin appeared from the dark purple smoke. Belle covered her eyes with her hands to not peek to his master in all his shamelessly nudity, that immediately was covered with his scaly clothes with the help of his magic.

\- I'm ready. – She only heard his voice when he walked far away from her.

\- So then, what you were doing this time? – She was watching him with suspicious eyes.

\- No…nothing that you must know! Now, go and do that thing that you like to do, or must be doing! I need to be alone to work properly!

Since far, she saw that her master was becoming a red so deep, that not even his particular tone of skin did something to cover it. With a smile and a face of offended proud she walked away to the stairs.

\- Belle! – Rumplestiltskin was agitated and embarrassed, so his voice burst in an ugly shouting, that after clear his throat, returned at his shrilling tone. – Tha…thank you and please, the garden must wait until tomorrow.

\- Yes, Rumplestiltskin.

With a benevolent tone, Belle walked out of the room with the best of the intentions of leave her master alone to his work, but at find herself behind the door, she couldn't hold back the big smile on her face, the butterflies inside her and the shout:

\- Is called karma, Rumple. If you spill over yourself evil potions for spy your little maiden sweep the garden, the life is telling you something.

A crish! And crash! Of glasses followed at the sound of the door closing in fast movement. Belle heard Rumplestiltskin scream a "NO!" that resounded for all the Dark Castle, while she ran for the corridor full of happy giggles.

 


End file.
